The deadest of humans, the most fallen of angels
by TheMidnightDesire
Summary: Você está tão preso quanto eu. Nós dois estamos na jaula dos piores monstros que já foram criados. Nós dois somos carne a ser estripada, nós dois seremos mortos e eles vão nos matar novamente. - One-shot Destiel, POV, tag para 7x23


**Autora:** Midnight Desire

**Beta reader**: TaXXTi (meu Jack s2 amado)

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel (Destiel)

POV (Em primeira pessoa)

**Universo:** Supernatural

**Timeline:** A partir do final da sétima temporada

**Rating:** T (+16)

**Advertências:**Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens, uma pitada de darkfic e spoilers do que já aconteceu na série (não inclui nada do que tenha sido dito sobre a oitava). Não ter assistido o 7x23 "Survival of the fittest" implica em não entender o contexto da fic.

**Disclaimer:**Tudo produção gratuita do que a série causou à minha minha imaginação fértil. Muito material Destiel nessa season finale para não ser aproveitado. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**The deadest of humans, the most fallen of angels**

Eu preciso respirar ar para seres humanos, e tudo o que há aqui é essa bruma orgânica, como um pântano gélido, como hálito de carne fresca. Esse ar aqui sufoca e congela, eu não posso dormir por sequer um instante. Não sei se tenho sono, a única coisa que sei é a escuridão no canto de meus olhos. Estou sangrando já faz algumas horas, ou dias, ou minutos. Mais uma vez sou exilado da terra dos vivos; como se eu fosse uma praga a ser eliminada, uma chaga a ser curada. Uma vez você me salvou, uma vez você me curou, mas uma vez você também me traiu. Agora você está junto comigo, seu maldito. Você está junto comigo, então não me deixe sozinho aqui, Castiel. Já faz tempo demais. O sangue pulsa em meus dedos e escorre por eles. Por favor, tire-me daqui. Eu tento limpar o suor da minha testa e escorre sangue até meus olhos. Eu preciso parar de morrer.

"Tire-me daqui. Tire-me daqui, Castiel." O sussurro rasgou minha garganta como o clamar de um fantasma. Tento recuperar meu fôlego, mas cada vez que inspiro meus pulmões queimam, devem estar reduzindo meu coração à brasas.

Você não pode. Você não pode me salvar. Lembro para mim mesmo, como em um mantra, como se precisasse gritar para que minha mente me escutasse. Você está tão preso quanto eu. Nós dois estamos na jaula dos piores monstros que já foram criados. Nós dois somos carne a ser estripada, nós dois seremos mortos e eles vão nos matar novamente.

Você não pode - eu sei que não – mas, por favor, tire-me daqui. Já faz tempo demais que ando sem rumo algum.

Pelo menos apareça. Apareça, seu filho de uma puta!

_Dean, onde está você? Não te encontro. Quando consigo, estou te procurando, mas acho que te perdi na escuridão incomensurável._

_Escuridão._

_Esse lugar é terrível. Onde está o brilho, onde está o sol? Quero o sol, quero as flores. Como pode existir um lugar sem flores? Como Meu Pai permitiu?_

_Serei reduzido a tiras. Será que meu sangue seria nutritivo para essa terra e dele poderiam nascer flores? Flores atraem abelhas e borboletas, mas aqui falta sol. É noite já faz várias horas, ou um ano. Aqui não é lugar de abelhas e borboletas, aqui quem voa são seres disformes de olhos luzentes que não cheguei a ver duas vezes._

_Tenho sangue?_

_Minhas mãos... Oh, veja! Tenho sangue. Será que é meu?_

_Bem, doendo está. Ou algo do tipo._

_Doendo? Será que isso que eles dizem ser dor? Que dor estranha._

_Estou sozinho aqui, não quero ficar sozinho. Está frio. Escorei-me em uma árvore. _

_Shhh, calem esse zumbido. Calem isso. Shh._

_Dean, onde está você?_

Do lado de uma árvore, vi um vulto. Eu já tinha perdido a pedra que eu usei contra aquela última criatura com que lutei. Era uma rocha afiada que tinha rasgado meus dedos quando eu a segurava e tentava golpeá-lo. Não sei o que era. Não sei onde o acertei, não sei onde aquele bicho começava e onde ele terminava. Então, quando vi um vulto mais claro e cerrei meus punhos, dei um passo para trás e me preparei para correr.

Como que me imitando, o vulto deu um passo para frente.

"Dean?" Aquela voz gutural que enfim me pareceu conhecida.

"Cas?"

Castiel apareceu das sombras e pelo pouco de luz que existia, não faço ideia de onde, pude ver seu rosto desconcertado.

"É maldade demais, Dean. Isso não devia existir. Não gosto disso... não gosto disso."

"Onde você estava toda essa merda desse tempo?" Minha voz queria estourar pela minha garganta, mas eu não queria fazer ruído. Aquela contradição me ardia a saliva na garganta. "Você com esses seus poderes para sumir e me deixou aqui? Aqui, correndo feito um filho da puta até cair?"

Será que era mesmo Castiel? Que forma teriam os monstros, quantos eles não poderiam ser? Eu ainda vi tão pouco, e o terror já injetou minha alma com sua agulha fina e infinita.

"Não tem saída nenhuma. Não temos como sair daqui"

"Jura, Cas? _Sério? Sério _que estamos trancados aqui?"

O infeliz estava com os olhos azuis perdidos, feito um drogado. De todas as criaturas do universo, eu estou preso no purgatório com um anjo louco. Agarrei o sobretudo de Castiel e obriguei-o a encarar os meus olhos. Ele deu um passo trôpego para frente e suas mãos seguraram os meus pulsos.

"Você encontrou pelo menos algum lugar mais seguro?" Agravei ainda mais o tom. "Qualquer coisa melhor do que isso?"

"Dean, não existe nenhuma cor aqui. Parece que alguém se esqueceu de pintar."

"Cas, caralho, mantenha foco!" Chacoalhei-o um pouco. "Preste atenção!"

"Quer dizer, menos os olhos deles. Os olhos deles são geralmente coloridos. Dean, qual a vantagem em ter olhos vermelhos que brilham em um lugar escuro como esse?"

"CASTIEL!"

Me ouça, seu idiota, me ouça! Me ajude, nos ajude!

O olhar dele então encontrou o meu e eu percebi que ele estava assombrado. Não sabia mais o motivo. Não sabia se eu o tinha assustado, ou se, mesmo com seu cérebro derretendo pelas orelhas, ele estava tomado pelo mesmo pânico que me esfolava a alma.

E nesse um instante percebi que ele iria desaparecer de novo.

"Não." Minha voz saiu chorosa. Não, não, tudo errado. Limpei minha garganta e senti-a arranhar. "Não suma. Por favor, não vá embora. Eu não posso, você não pode me deixar sozinho de novo! Eu preciso de você agora, recomponha-se!"

No momento seguinte, Castiel me abraçou. O que ele estava fazendo? Desencoste, seu esquisito, tire essas mãos de retardado de cima de mim. Saia daqui, saia...

Um suspiro fez-se em meu pulmão e eu não consegui evitá-lo. Os braços de Castiel eram quentes e eu não sabia o que era calor há muito tempo. Muito tempo; não consigo medir quanto. Tudo o que sei é que sinto dor, frio e ansiedade. Já passei por coisas muito piores, mas acho que em breve estarei tão demente quanto este que me abraça agora.

"Você não sabe a raiva que eu sinto de você, Castiel."

Mas abracei seu corpo de volta. Agarrei-o por ser tudo o que eu tinha então, e daquilo eu urgia o máximo, eu exigia o todo.

_Não quero ver esse ódio dentro de você, Dean. Por favor, não, não podemos. O que eu sinto por você é a única coisa que entendo ser real – entendo ser real mesmo que eu não a entenda em si. Pensei no céu e ali foi o mais próximo de trazer-me o que eu recordava do calor do sol. Minha mente gira e os sussurros ainda gritam._

_Ele estava com raiva – estava com muita raiva. Respirava entre dentes com o rosto ao lado do meu._

_"Você não vai me deixar de novo, Cas."_

_Dean soltou meu sobretudo e suas mãos ensanguentadas seguraram minha camiseta branca. Mancharam-na, e manchavam cada vez mais enquanto seus dedos agarravam meu abdome e crispavam em minha cintura._

_"D-Dean?" Dean, o quê... _

_Dei um passo para trás com a força que ele forçava seu corpo contra o meu. Mais um... pare, Dean, estou perdendo o equilíbrio._

_Não quero que pare. Suas mãos estavam agarrando meu tronco com uma segurança trêmula. Seu rosto cheirava a sangue, cheirava a suor, mas, ao final, cheirava a Dean._

_Minha mente é tão confusa. Acho que estou ouvindo os zumbidos de novo. Quando foi que eles começaram? Parece que tem mil abelhas dentro desse meu crânio._

_Dean, pare. Seu corpo está se curvando sobre o meu, seus passos estão firmes demais, eu vou cair para trás. Não me obrigue a empurrá-lo, não quero._

_Só percebi que não tinha dito nada quando estava tentando apoiar as mãos no chão atrás de mim. Procurei os olhos de Dean e o verde deles era uma cor tão absoluta que fazia sumir o zunido em minha cabeça. _

_Com a vertigem, minhas mãos escaparam e eu caí pesadamente de costas no chão. Dean ajoelhou-se sobre mim._

_Sob meu corpo, gelado, úmido, esses restos de matéria que se putrefaz, mas nunca se decompõe completamente. Ao meu redor, a imensidão do escuro que esconde o que minha mente debilitada nem mesmo consegue imaginar. _

_Mas sobre mim, era quente, trêmulo, era o ser humano de alma mais retalhada, que conhece a morte e a dor tão bem que é quase a personificação delas._

Eu quero sobreviver, e você vai me ajudar, Castiel. Você vai. Você não vai fugir, você vai lutar comigo, e por mim. Minhas mãos com sangue ergueram a camiseta branca e tocaram diretamente do moreno sob meu corpo, e sentir o quanto aquilo era um ser humano. A carne flagelada de minha palma me traía com dor, mas eu gostava de senti-lo. Eu precisava senti-lo.

_Eu apenas não consigo, Dean. Não sei quando tempo se passa, não sei o que é lembrança e o que está acontecendo, não sei o que é a floresta e o que são os monstros. Não sei o que é minha pele e o que é a sua. Ensine-me. Estou com medo._

Tudo é uma profusão bastante quente. As peças de roupa estavam apenas afastadas, não sei até que ponto entendo o que estamos fazendo. Meu rosto estava próximo, mas era apenas aquilo. Estamos juntos, estamos consumindo o que há de humano, o estou sentindo arfar fracamente sobre a pele de meu rosto.

_Meu corpo está ardendo. Seu quadril roça contra o meu e entre os ecos distantes da noite eu ouço o esboçar de um gemido. Seu rosto está tão próximo que seu nariz toca o meu. _

_Minha mente está em pedaços, mas Dean é muito semelhante. Ele é como uma peça de vidro estilhaçada. Nunca mais vai poder ser inteira novamente, mas da maneira que está, brilha muito mais, fere muito mais, espalha-se muito mais._

_Eu estou com medo. Os uivos entre as árvores, Dean. Cale-os para mim._

A noite eterna por instantes não importava mais. Castiel era um resto de paraíso vagabundo que tinha me sobrado, era a ironia da salvação, era a redenção que me cabia, que sempre me coube. Nenhum anjo caiu mais do que ele, nenhum homem morreu mais do que eu. Nós dois somos uns desgraçados.

Encostei minha boca na dele. Seus lábios encaixaram-se aos meus e eu fechei os olhos por um instante. Aquela escuridão era doce. Naquela, sim, eu queria permanecer.

_ "Oh, Dean." Crispo meus dedos sobre as costas dele, cravando-lhe as unhas._

"Ca-as..." Estou ficando louco, por certo estou. Castiel, você partiu algo também dentro da minha cabeça?

Ouço um rosnado. Ergo imediatamente minha cabeça e desvio o olhar para a escuridão nebulosa da floresta morta ao meu redor. Vejo algo se mover. Vejo olhos iluminados de maldade rubra.

_ "Dean, isso é...?" _

_Isso é... é um monstro?_

Colocamos-nos os dois de pé de um pulo. Ajeitamos as roupas e cerramos os punhos. Preparamo-nos para lutar contra o que não sabíamos, contra o que não fazíamos ideia do que era.

_Algo se moveu então às nossas costas. Parecia estar em todos os lugares. Será que nos atacaria?_

Estendi a mão para Castiel e ele segurou-a fracamente. Senti que deveríamos começar a correr, mas onde nos esconderíamos?

_Segurei a mão de Dean. Eu não vou embora, Winchester. Se for preciso, tomarei a frente por você novamente, como fiz antes de cairmos aqui._

Nós dois somos uns desgraçados, dois desgraçados. Dois desgraçados com as almas dilaceradas cúmplices de um mesmo purgatório, fugindo da insanidade de nossas mentes e das ameaças à nossa carne, dois desgraçados que só podem contar um com o outro para tentar sobreviver.


End file.
